Secret Suntan Lotion
by Valvox
Summary: It’s a hot day in England, one of few, and as Annabelle passes between classes she notices the head girl, Kelly, lying on the grass in a rather revealing swimsuit – taking full advantage of the rare appearance of the sun. Kelly/Annabelle. Preview only.
1. Chapter 1

St Trinian's

Title: Secret Suntan Lotion

Rating: T

Summary: It's a hot day in England, one of few, and as Annabelle passes between classes she notices the head girl, Kelly, lying on the grass in a rather revealing swimsuit – taking full advantage of the rare appearance of the sun. Kelly/Annabelle.

Author's Note: This idea came when I was watching St Trinian's (yet again, I think I've watched it 6 times in the past two days...), and after I went outside to discover that it was stiflingly hot. I thought of tanning, but since cancer of any sort does not sound particularly appealing to me, I just sat in the hammock and continued watching St Trinian's on my laptop... give me some feedback, guys! =]


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Suntan Lotion.

Chapter One – On My Way To Satisfaction.

Dedication: To the lovely author of 'As She Damn Well Pleases' and SilverTurtle and LodyLodyLody and Pinkcheesey [but mainly the first mentioned author]. Ohh, and Eboney, the most prettiest and awesome girl in my town. xD Love all you guys! And LeicesterRedd. Yay.

_Annabelle's P.O.V._

* * *

'_Wonder where Kelly is?' _I thought happily as I flounced down the hallway, books tucked into the crook of my arm and a little spring in my step.

'You look happy, Belle!' Polly called over her shoulder as she dashed past, nearly knocking me flying.

'Yeah, just glad to see the sun again!' I laughed, dodging a chav, 'Haven't seen it in a while!'

'Yeah!' Polly yelled from a classroom as the door swung shut.

'_Meh.' _I thought to myself, grinning, _'I'm FAR too happy to let a preoccupied geek irritate me today!'_

I continued to make my way down the hall, pushing open the heavy wooden doors at the end and stepping out into the glorious sunshine.

I just stood there, letting the golden rays wash over me, embracing me, but not quite stifling me.

'_Beautiful.' _I sighed contentedly, letting my eyes close gently, _'Just brilliant.'_

'Hey Annabelle, what are you doing?' Tara was sprinting across the hockey pitch, splattered in mud with said weapon in hand, closely followed by her twin and several other first years.

'Yeah, what are you doing, 'Belle?' Tania called, panting as she chased after her sister.

I beamed, 'Just enjoying the sun, girls, isn't it just gorgeous?'

'Sure is, 'Belle!' Tara gave me a cute little grin, it was very endearing.

'Catch you later!' They said simultaneously, slightly out of breath again, before giving me a cheeky grin and dashing through the school doors.

'Bye, girls.' I called after them, turning to face the sun once more.

'_Wow, this sun is just perfect!' _I went back to my preoccupied thoughts almost immediately, content to simply hum and bask in the sun, _'If only it were quieter...'_

I gazed around, there were girls playing on the hockey pitch, swinging from the jungle gym, running up and down the halls and fighting in the school yard; combined, it was like a zoo.

A very _pink _zoo.

'_Looks like I'll have to find some peace and quiet elsewhere...'_

I thought for a moment, considering all my options – there were a lot of girls, and not a lot of free space, so it was hard to get away from it all.

'_Bingo.'_

* * *

'_Sometimes I surprise myself,' _I giggled, pleased with my ingenuity, _'no one ever goes up here!'_

I practically ran up the stairs, skipping two or three at a time, ducking under the archway, and panting slightly once I reached the door at the top.

'_Brilliant, Fritton.' _I grinned, opening the door.

'Hello, Fritton.' A sultry voice greeted me.

The smile instantly dropped from my face.

'Oh.' I'd recognise that voice anywhere.

A throaty chuckle echoed up to the landing, 'Don't sound so pleased to see me!'

'What – I am pleased to see you! I was wondering where you'd got to.' I said, carefully making my way down the rickety planks that passed for steps.

'Just enjoying the sun.'

I could hear her voice, but where was she?

I looked around blindly, _'What the hell?'_

'Down here, Fritton.'

'Oh...'

At my feet lay Kelly, spread out on a black beach towel [who'd have guessed?] in a revealingly sexy black bikini.

My eyes raked over her pale form, taking it in, memorising every curve and line.

'Like the view, Fritton?' Kelly's muffled voice came from between her arms, full of laughter.

I mentally slapped myself, _'Stop perving, Fritton! Think of something witty...!'_

'Sure am.' I laughed, sitting beside her on the ground.

'Really?' she looked up from her arms, raising an eyebrow in doubt, 'Wouldn't take you for a –'

'What are you on about?' I asked, faking confusion, 'I was talking about the back garden!'

'Oh.' I watched as confusion spread over _her _face, before it was replaced with its trademark smirk.

Silence.

Obviously Kelly had to break it [like everything else in life].

Kelly chuckled, 'You aren't going to get a tan in _that, _Fritton.' She eyed my school uniform critically [could it be called that anymore?], 'Go put a bikini on.'

I laughed, 'I don't _have _a bikini, Kel, and there isn't exactly a need for one here.'

'True.' She hummed to herself, 'Go raid the pink-prostitutes cupboard – they'll have one.'

I giggled, 'You mean the Posh Totty?'

'Or there's.' She grinned, 'Go on, they won't notice.'

'Okay.' I laughed as I leapt up, dashing up the boards and giving a little wave.

'Go, Fritton.' She sighed, putting her head back down on the towel.

'Right.'

I stalked down the staircase, peering around the curved corner; it was all clear.

'_Ninja 'Belle to the rescue!' _I giggled as I crept into the gaudily decorated suite, _'On a mission... to find a bikini!'_

Quietly, I tip-toed about the room in an attempt to find a swimsuit that wasn't as revealing as Kelly's – I think I may have failed.

I'd managed to locate at least four different suits, each screaming 'slutty and available' – something I did _not_ want my clothes to scream, because I much prefer my clothes to say 'I'm sexy, yeah, but you can't have me!'.

A bit like Kelly's.

The first top was pink [wow, big surprise!] with a HUGE ribbon in the middle and little ribbons on the underwear piece. I was _really _glad that it was too big – who'd have thought the Posh Totty were so busty...

Well, I guess _they _would.

The second? A yellow one piece, yay!

'_Oh.' _I sighed, _'The only one piece they own, and it should REALLY be classified as a 'no-piece', there's so little material it can hardly be called a swimsuit...'_

The third was actually some underwear, so I quickly abandoned that one, but the fourth was actually quite nice...

I quickly threw it on, grabbing the only white towel in the room and wrapping a violet sarong-type thing around me, clutching it to my bare body as I ascended the steep stairs.

'Get a nice suit, Fritton?' Kelly greeted me again in that sexy-ass tone that drove everyone [girls and guys alike] insane.

'Sure did, Kel.' I replied with a sly grin, throwing my towel into the air and watching it fall – perfectly.

'Going to show me?' she asked, eyeing the sarong like – like she wanted me to take it off?

Strange.

'Well if I want to get a tan I suppose I'll have to!' I smirked as I untied the sarong –I'd tied it around my neck so it was almost a dress.

I let the material fall to the ground and warily watched the older girl's reaction.

Her face was unreadable at first, but as the cloth slid down my chest, stomach and thighs, I saw a hint of emotion tugging at her lips.

The painted lips curved into an almost.... knowing... smile.

'You like?' I asked as I lay down on the towel carefully.

'I like.' She replied simply, placing her head back on her towel.

'_Bingo.'_

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think of it? Horrible, wonderful or just... okay? Tell me in a review!

ily xx

=]

1.

"Theme to St. Trinian's"

Girls Aloud

4:29

2.

"Trouble"

Cast of St Trinian's

3:33

3.

"Oh My God"

Mark Ronson featuring Lily Allen

3:40

4.

"Love is in the Air"

Rupert Everett and Colin Firth

3:50

5.

"Don't Give Up"

Noisettes

2:31

6.

"Nine2Five"

The Ordinary Boys vs. Lady Sovereign

3:04

7.

"If I Can't Dance"

Sophie Ellis-Bextor

3:24

8.

"Teenage Kicks"

Remi Nicole

2:27

9.

"Sanctuary"

Gabriella Cilmi

3:29

10.

"Love Is a Many-Splendored Thing"

The Four Aces

2:59

11.

"3 Spoons of Suga"

Sugababes

3:51

12.

"On My Way to Satisfaction"

Girls Aloud

4:06

13.

"Defenders of Anarchy (The St Trinian's School Song)"

Cast of St Trinian's


End file.
